


Avengers Clintasha prompt

by jazzysauce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Unusuals
Genre: AU, F/M, No super powers, They live in a suburban neighborhood, hit me with your best shot, prompt, the unusuals isn't even really a huge part of this they just bond over watching the episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzysauce/pseuds/jazzysauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this wonderful idea in a dream. The best part is, I had the entire next day off school to write it. Oh wait. Turns out, we did have school that day. Well, now I have no inspiration to write it, and I don't even really ship Clintasha so it's tough for me to write, and I still really (really) want to see it come to completion. So take a stab at it, I can't wait to see what you guys come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Clintasha prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas in here too. Don't necessarily require that they happen. Whatever flows best for you please. Comment if you do fill it, put in a link to the finished (or at least started) story.

Avengers/Unusuals AU  
Clint and Natasha bond over watching The Unusuals  
Clint and Tasha are neighbors in a suburban neighborhood. Tasha was taught there is no love, so she married for money, to (insert tracksuit mafia guy's name) - somehow ends up in Clint's house (she's up late at night, outside, something happens that causes Clint to invite her in) watching an episode of The Unusuals with him. ("Come on in, you're just in time! The first episode's starting!") One chap for each episode. Tasha visibly leaves (mafia guy) (around chap 5 or in chap 10) (Tasha hanging on Clint instead of (mafia guy), neighborhood ladies shaking their heads in disappointment), Clint calls police to get him killed (or at least vows to, at the very end) (see this guy was an ass, abusing and shit, Tasha is nothing more than his Trophy wife) (this part is very optional), pool with Tony (chapter 7) (talking about Tasha, "Go for it, man. If she initiates it, there's a reason. Don't stop it."). At some point, Tasha is curled up on Clints couch with her head on his shoulder, intently watching The Unusuals. The Avengers are Clint's friends. Tasha sneaks over every night Clint's watching The Unusuals. At the end- "When are you watching the next one?" Tasha asked. Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, uh... About that. There's no next episode." "What?" "They cancelled the show after one season." Tasha's quiet for a moment. "Huh. It's a good show." "Yeah. That's why I still make my own marathons from time to time.


End file.
